Perfection
by Kiminaru
Summary: Lavi is the definition of imperfect. Kanda was the definition of perfect. The two have a talk of what it really means to be perfect. Short drabble.


Just some drabble. Had the idea, and I thought it was interesting so I typed it up.

Lavi was the definition of imperfect.

Everything about him was imperfect. The wild unorganized hair, the lopsided smirk and the single green eye that seemed to make Lavi so off balanced looking. Even his personality seemed imperfect. His overly loud voice, his chaotic and random nature, and not to mention his habit of putting more weight on one foot more than the other.

He was imperfect in every way possible.

Kanda was the definition on perfect.

Everything about him was perfect. Those evenly slanted dark eyes, straight cut bangs with not one hair out of place, and the frown that Kanda constantly wore was perfectly symmetrical. His personality was perfect just like his features. The daily routines that never differed or strayed, the constant trainings to keep his body in the perfect conditions, and the way he held himself, his back straight and his weight evenly distributed on both feet. Even when he used Mugen, he would practice with both hands so that he was perfectly balanced and capable to use both sides to the same extent.

Kanda absolutely hated the tattoo on his chest, although the same time he had a slight appreciation for it. But it was still the only imperfection one would be able to see on Kanda. The only thing that made the right side different from the left. The only thing that made it off balanced and imperfect. But it could be covered up with clothing, and once again, he would be perfect.

Kanda was perfect in every way possible.

It was as if Kanda had to be perfect to be the best. He had to be perfect to the point that it was almost God like if he wanted to be best. Kanda simply couldn't understand Lavi and his ways of complete imperfection.

It was as if the young Bookman Jr knew about Kanda's thoughts on him, for one day both of them were in the library reading when Lavi suddenly spoke.

"Why do you want to be perfect?"

Kanda made no reply to the red head, instead choosing to lower his book just enough to glare over at the other boy before raising it up again to cover his face.

Lavi asked again.

"Why do you want to be perfect?"

"Why would you not want to be perfect?" was Kanda's simple reply, not bothering to lower the book this time.

A question for a question.

Lavi shrugged.

"It seems so difficult trying to be perfect. Every time you perfect one thing, you find some other thing to you have to perfect, constantly building up more and more things that you have to make sure you don't do. In a way you're almost contradicting yourself by trying to be perfect" At this Kanda lowers his book and made a point to glare at Lavi again "By trying to be perfect you're just getting further and further away. Constantly finding more and more faults about yourself that you are convinced that you have to perfect and make better"

Lavi took a moment to look at Kanda before speaking again.

"Sometimes it's better to be imperfect. With fewer things to worry about, you have fewer things to contradict yourself against, and then all the closer you will be to being perfect in your own eyes, rather than someone else. Like they say, ignorance is bliss

"Sometimes imperfection is better than perfection. Don't you think so Yuu-chan?"

Kanda didn't even bother to get mad at Lavi for calling him by his first name as the red head left the library, his mind too occupied by Lavi's words.

Maybe in some way the Bookman Jr was correct about perfection and imperfection. '_Well, up to a point'_ thought Kanda, not wanting to give the other boy too much credit.

The corner of Kanda's lips turned slightly upwards, destroying that completely perfect frown of his.

'_So imperfection is the closest thing to perfection, hu_?"

Kanda closed his book and set it down before walking out of the very door that Lavi had just gone through.

'_Maybe tonight I'll try something different and not order soba'_


End file.
